<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Meetings by sleepy_stitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116186">Midnight Meetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches'>sleepy_stitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late night JRWI shorts/requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I love them so much, and yes Sylnan- awkward flirting on your mother's grave is definitely a sin, heavily implied kathnan but nothing really happens, it's all fluff this time I promise, post-orphanage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I come around here every night, you know? Just after midnight, just like we always agreed. Hoping to get even the slightest glimpse of you. Some proof you were ok. Three months is a long time.”</p><p>It's fluffier than it seems, I promise. Katherine and Sylnan meet up and talk for the first time in a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late night JRWI shorts/requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>them,,, i love so much,,,</p><p>They are so awkward, just a couple teens trying to navigate the world and their feelings. This genuinely might be my favourite thing I've written, it was so much fun tbh. I have so many thoughts about them,, I could talk about it for hours,,,</p><p>As always,, I'm taking fic requests,, hmu @sleepy_stitches (sleepy_stitching on insta) and I'll get back to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylnan pulled his jacket further over B’raad, trying to keep him as warm as possible. The two brothers were curled up on their mother's grave, the only place they felt even remotely safe after being kicked out of the fourth rundown building that week. Br’aad was snoring gently in Sylnan’s lap, who was tracing the letters of the headstone in an attempt to pass the time and calm his nerves.</p><p>“I knew I’d find you here. It’s been too long since we last met.” The quiet voice startled Sylnan, but the familiarity of it sparked warmth in his frozen body. </p><p>“Kath. It’s good to see you.”  Sylnan sat up slightly, shifting his weight off the gravestone behind him. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“You, dumbass. I’m not out here in the freezing cold for fun.” Katherine glared at him, uncomfortably adjusting her bare feet on the cold stone path. “I brought you all the blankets I could, it can’t be easy out on the streets.” She walked up the two and, with a remarkable amount of grace, shook out one of the blankets and began draping it over Br’aad with a single hand. She then placed another blanket over Sylnan’s legs and took the final blanket and gestured for Sylnan to lean forward so she could wrap it around his shoulders.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this for us, when they notice there are things missing-”</p><p>“They’ll think it’s the new kid. He has a bit of a reputation for stealing. Similar to someone I know.” Katherine patted his shoulder gently as she pulled the blanket across, smiling wryly at him. Sylnan could feel his cheeks burn slightly and red spread up his ears. “It’s been two years, but you’re completely sure you’re not coming back?”</p><p>“Kath, you saw what they did to us. We might be struggling but we’re not getting beaten every other day. They’re not pulling his hair and his ears and teasing him anymore. As bad as it is, I think he’s happier.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured as much. It’s just a bit lonely now, quieter even. It’s even harder when I have to watch you struggle. Not that I ever see you much anymore.” She sighed and knelt down beside him, her white nightgown picking up dust as she shifted closer to Synan, bumping a shoulder up against his. He very quickly became aware of how much warmer she was, and almost subconsciously he slipped closer too, red still tinting his cheeks ever so slightly.</p><p>A few moments passed, a silence settling over the group comfortably. Every now and then, either Katherine or Sylnan would inch ever so slightly closer, until eventually the blanket was wrapped around both of them, his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. Stillness and silence settled on them once more, both just enjoying each other’s company. </p><p>“I come around here every night, you know? Just after midnight, just like we always agreed. Hoping to get even the slightest glimpse of you. Some proof you were ok. Three months is a long time.” Kath sighed, drumming her fingers on the ground idly. </p><p>“I- I had no idea. I don’t really have an excuse-” She stopped tapping to lift a finger to silence him.</p><p>“You don’t need one. I just thought you should know. I missed you. More than you know.”  Sylnan noticed Kath was also turning slightly pink, although whether it was from cold or proximity he could not tell. “I care about you Sylnan. Br’aad too I suppose, but you’ve been there for me since the day I arrived at the orphanage. And I was there for you, I cleaned you up after every fight, I made sure you ate often enough, although I regret it not being every day. I miss that. You, me and Br’aad. We were almost our own little family. I miss that.”</p><p>“I care about you too Kath, I showed you all our hiding spots, remember? We used to spend hours just talking, just having fun, being kids. They’re some of my best memories, not that there’s a lot to compete with. And if you hadn’t patched me up every time, no one else would have. We were our own little family, we are our own little family.” Sylnan, as smoothly as possible for an awkward 12 year old, slid his hand into Katherine’s. “We’ll come back as often as possible, I promise. If not we’ll leave you a note, Br’aad’s been learning to read and write like you! I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>Kath turned pinker and nestled her head further into Sylnan, giving his hand a small squeeze. Her hair tickled Sylnan’s face and he pulled her closer using the arm around her shoulder. </p><p>“I’d like that. A lot. I’m glad Br’aad’s finally learning, he always wanted to know so bad. He’s so pure.”</p><p>“He’s always been so sweet. You’ll have to go soon, if you get caught, well, we all know the deal, but just sit with me a bit longer? You’re pretty warm, and it’s pretty cold out.” Sylnan chuckled quietly, squeezing Kath’s hand playfully. </p><p>“Is that all I am to you? A heat source? Perhaps I’ll go then-” She rolled her eyes at him, giggling slightly too.</p><p>“How dare you even suggest that, my lady.” Sylnan put on a mock noble voice, turning his chin up, an over exaggerated snooty expression on his face for only a moment before he burst out laughing. “Seriously though, stay?”</p><p>“I will always stay with you, Sylnan Vengolor.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>